


Now That's What I Call A TIEtass!

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty porn [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, formal wear, idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologize for the title whoopsie<br/>AnyHOW here's for the Anon on Tumblr!!</p><p>"Rick choking Morty!! Some good old ' breath play >:-)"</p><p>An Anon after my own heart, truly <33<br/>Hope you enjoy it, leave comments/Kudos if you liked it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's What I Call A TIEtass!

Beth huffs for what seems like the twentieth time that evening, furrowed brow showing hints of Rick-like irritation as she readjusts Morty’s tie. “Now keep your hands _off_ of that thing, Morty!”

He fidgets and whines, wringing his hands together in an attempt to avoid pissing his mom off further, a pink flush on his cheeks as he sees Rick smirking at the two of them out of the corner of his eye. “I-It’s- it’s not my fault, mooom, i-it’s way too- i-it’s too _tight_!”

“Morty, it is not too tight, now if I see your hands on that tie again, I’ll- I-I’ll take away your DS for the week!” When she gets a sympathy-seeking pout in return, she half-glares back stubbornly, not budging until she gets a hesitant nod. At that, she gives him a small, relieved smile. “ _Thank_ you, Morty. Now come downstairs to have dinner with the rest of the family, alright? Grandma’s gonna be here soon.”

Right as she turns around, Morty sticks his tongue out and makes a point of yanking on the tie. Beth doesn’t notice, walking downstairs with a serene (if not somewhat frazzled) expression on her face, and Morty’s just about to go join her when Rick blocks the doorway with his body, brow tilted on one side as he belches out, “Y-YoURGH- you don’t really think y-you’re gonna disrespect your mother like that a-and then go without punishment, do you? BesEURGH- b-besides, stop- stop being such a whiny little bEULtch about your stupid tie, i-it probably isn’t even that tight.”

He goes forwards to test it with two fingers, not unlike how a person tests a pet’s collar, and his brow raises just a few millimeters. “Oh, shit. It is tight- wait a second, why the fuck are your legs crossed, y-you little pervert. Oh my god, are you _getting off_ on this?” He looks surprised for exactly half of a second before a smirk curls across his drool-slick lips and he casually pulls the tie even tighter, and now Morty’s face is a nice, bright shade of red.

His dick is already throbbing from the lack of air and the way he can feel his face throbbing with every beat of his overworking heart, eyes bugging out slightly as he gasps out Rick’s name and reaches up to claw weakly at his hands. “S-Stop- stop it, Rick, I-I-I can’t breathe, th-this- that isn’t funnnngh…” The moan slips out of him, crackled and desperate as his grandfather shoves a knee up in-between his legs and grinds up hard, and how long has he been pressed up against the bathroom door, how long has his spine been curled up off of the door, how long as he been rutting at Rick’s leg like a dog in heat and how long have Rick’s hands been around his throat?

The reckless train of thought’s cut off as Rick leans close into his ear, gruffly murmuring, “Y-You- you gotta fuckin’ ask for it, Morty, I-I don’t know if I’m doing right,” and he can practically fucking _taste_ the smirk on the older man’s voice, and it’s disgusting and delicious and absolutely too much as he wheezes for breath. The throbbing in his cheeks and neck grows, and he thinks Rick just tightened the tie even more, yanking on it to pull Morty forwards into a breathless kiss that he barely has the oxygen to return.

Rick pulls back, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as he growls out, “F-Fucking- fuckin’ ask for it, y-you little _slut_ ,” and Morty can’t speak, save for a few, gasped-out little squeaks.

And then, “P-Pluh- gnhhrk- p-please, Rick, ghh, p-p-please, I, I-I-I wan- w-want it,” and he seems to have breathed out everything he had left in his lungs, now drawing in quick little breaths and letting them out in puffs of hot air.

He starts seeing black spots as his dick grows to full hardness, and now there’s precum all over the front of his pants and he can’t remember if he’s ever had to cum this badly before in his entire life.

Rick grinds his leg up, _hard_ , right as he kisses Morty, and that’s it, he’s gone, cumming with a weak, airy squeal that would’ve been a scream if not for the grip of fabric and a calloused hand around his throat.

Cum spurts into the front of his dress pants, staining black fabric a few shades darker as his vision goes completely dark. Then Rick abruptly eases up his grip, lets him take in a deep, almost painful wheeze of breath, bent over in half and still cumming into his boxers. When he’s finished, he’s panting hard, vision tinged red as he gasps at the floor, eyes huge and slightly bloodshot. He thinks he can feel a few bruises forming on his neck, where Rick squeezed soft flesh too hard, and even though he’s already flaccid, he thinks he feels his dick twitch in interest, and he groans out a hoarse whimper at the thought of getting hard again so soon.

Luckily, Rick helps him up, orders him to take off his pants while taking out a strange-looking tube. It almost looks like a container of lipstick, Morty thinks, mind too fried for responses that’re longer than two syllables, and he manages to get out a breathy ‘y-yeah’ before tripping out of his pants and handing them to Rick with shaking hands.

Rick gets to work on cleaning out the stains while Morty catches his breath and wipes up the inside of his boxers, grimacing ever so slightly, but eventually, he manages to get most of the cum out, and now it’s (mostly) water that’s dampening his boxers. He dries up what he can, then takes his now-clean pants back from Rick, pulling them up and taking three tries to properly button them back up.

“Now d-don’t make a huge fucking fuss; y-y-you’re still wearing that goddamn tie for dinner, MoURGHty.” He holds up the tie, looking a little stretched-out, but it’s only the part that goes around Morty’s neck, and isn’t visibly damaged unless you were to be right up in his face.

He helps Morty with the tie, readjusting it to a tightness that isn’t as choking as it had been, and teasingly, he presses his fingertips just barely into the marks he’d made before pulling the collar of the shirt up over them. He leans in to give one or two gentle kisses, if not just to hear the hitch in his grandson’s breath as he does so, then he practically purrs out, “G-Good job, babe.”

They’re just about to leave when Rick stops Morty one last time, pulling him in by the tie and whispering into his ear, “Make it through dinner, and I’ll make sure that y-you’re stuffed in more ways than one, got it?” Before he casually strolls out, brushing himself off as if to rid himself of any of Morty’s sex scent.

It takes him a few moments to get his face to stop flushing so hard, and by the time he gets downstairs, he realizes the only seat available is the one next to a smirking Rick Sanchez. _‘Oh fuck me,’_ is his last thought before he’s handed a plate absolutely loaded up with food, and it’s with a grin that he digs in.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill B))  
> Tumblr's kinkykankri, gimme sin to write!!


End file.
